


The Evil Eye

by randi2204



Series: Bent Not Broken [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 3K Round-up Challenge, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did they really think she - er, <i>he</i> had forgotten how to shoot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evil Eye

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** They belong to MGM, Mirisch and Trilogy, not me. For which I'm sure they're terribly grateful. ^^

Vin was beginning to wish he’d just disappeared, like Ezra had.  _Just hole up where no one’ll look for me_ , he thought darkly, _wait ‘till this wears off… and then go hunt them damned Rom down._

 

Josiah might say that vengeance was the Lord’s, but Vin was damn sure gonna take some for himself this time, and the Lord would just haveta understand.

 

The bloodthirsty thoughts kept him from thinkin’ too much on what had happened to him since that Grandmother had given him the evil eye.  It had been the devil’s own luck that Miz Travis had caught him and Chris walking into the saloon.   He’d needed a drink real badly, but once Mary had gotten over her shock at his… new body, she’d downright insisted that he needed to change clothes, since his own were _indecent_.

 

Well, he allowed, they _were_ a mite bigger on him than they’d used to be. 

 

Then she’d hauled him off the saloon steps without warning, dragged him back to the Clarion.  _Chris didn’t do a blamed thing to stop her, either,_ he thought darkly.  He’d thrown a panicked glance over his shoulder, and saw Chris just staring after them, wearing the same confused expression he’d had since Vin had woken up in the street.

 

First thing Mary’d done was order him out of his clothes.  He knew he’d blushed like hell, protested that it weren’t right.  A man just didn’t take off his clothes in front of a lady… (And in his head, he’d added, _Unless you’re Buck…_ )

 

“But you’re not a man right now, Vin,” Mary had replied, and that had taken the wind right outta his sails.  “However this happened, you need some proper clothes…” And she’d proceeded to heap all kinds of womanly… _things_ on him, chemises and corsets and petticoats and stockings and it was all just _more_ than he’d ever wanted to know about what women wore under their dresses.

 

And what was worse, he was expected to _wear_ all this frippery, because he didn’t look like a man anymore.  _Guess that makes me angrier than anythin’,_ he thought, plucking at the sprigged calico dress she had forced him into.  _Like I ain’t even_ me _anymore ‘cause I got… womanly bits now, ‘stead of what I useta have._

 

Leastways no one stopped calling him Vin.  _I’d hate to haveta kill someone for callin’ me a girl’s name._

 

Buck knew not to push that hard, but he did seem to get a kick about Vin cussin’ ‘till the air turned blue.  “Now, Vin,” Buck said, eyes twinkling like this was the greatest joke he’d ever thought of, “you know a lady shouldn’t know those words…”

 

“You keep this up, Bucklin, an’ I’m gonna kill you,” Vin gritted out.  He hated the way his voice sounded, the too-high pitch of it, as much as he hated the womanly clothes and the way his chest felt too heavy with breasts, and the way he damn well couldn’t _breathe_ with the corset as tight as Mary had insisted.  “Those gypsies may have made me a woman, but I can still shoot you deader’n a doornail.”

 

Buck’s grin seemed to freeze, and Chris chuckled, losing the stunned look that’d been painted on his face since Ezra’d thrown him outta his room for whatever reason.  Vin was pretty sure he knew what that reason was, and it wasn’t because Chris wanted Ezra in a dress.

 

Buck made an excuse and slinked off after that, and Vin settled back in his chair, smugly pleased, and he didn’t even mind that Chris didn’t pour him a whiskey when he refilled his own glass.  Well… he didn’t mind _much_.

 

“Vin…” Chris’s thoughtful tone drew Vin out of his contemplation of the bottle.  “You think you could still track them Rom down, bein’ as it’s been a couple days?”

 

He started to bristle at the words, and shot Chris a dark look that said he’d better not have been thinking what he’d at least had the grace not to say – that he couldn’t track because he was a woman.  “Reckon so.”  Then he understood, and his mouth curved in an unholy grin.  “Think we could make ‘em take this off early?”

 

Chris slugged back his whiskey.  “Don’t think things could get much worse.”

 

Then, in a flash, Vin saw it all too clear – the gypsies taking exception to gettin’ tracked down, that old woman throwing the same curse at them again…   He stood up quick, made the table shift against the floor.  “On second thought, no, maybe it’d be better to just wait,” he blurted and picked up his skirts to hurry out of the saloon as fast as he could.  He felt Chris’s puzzled stare on his back the whole way.

 

Yeah, things _could_ get worse.  No way, _no way_ was he gonna deal with Larabee as a woman.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) prompt [The Magnificent Seven; any, So these yahoos think the evil eye took away her right to drink, swear, and wear pants, fine- but do they really think she forgot how to shoot?](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/68494.html?thread=3448974#cmt3448974)


End file.
